DXW Heatwave
Card Fatal 4-Way Match for the DXW Global Championship Gohan © vs. Dylan James Check vs. Kinnon Jackson vs. Ace Walker DXW Global Women's Championship Jackinna © vs. Revy DXW Social Network Tournament Finals; Winner becomes the new Social Network Champion Mokuba Kaiba vs. Adam Cole Extreme Rules Match Shura vs. Videl Falls Count Anywhere Match for the DXW Global Television Championship Chuckie Finster © vs. Ritchie Hiroshi Hardcore Rules Tag Team Warfare Match The Nightbolts (Christina Mackenzie, Fūka Styles, Guren, & Matsu) vs. Black Lagoon (Sawyer the Cleaner, Roberta, Rogue the Bat, & Rio Kazama) DXW Global Tag Team Championship The Lost Boys (Yamcha & Hope Estheim) © vs. The White Tigers (Rei Kon & Rai Chou) w/Mariah Wong DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship Kill la Kill (Satsuki Kiryuin & Ryuko Matoi) © vs. The Ravens (KinMilan Mila-Rose/Jackson & Leina Vance) Tap Out or Knockout Tribute Match Kiriko vs. Mila 20 Woman Bikini Battle Royal; Winner gets a shot at the DXW Global Women's Championship at DXW Great American Chaos Participants TBA Preshow Haruko Haruhara vs. Lord Dominator Nathan Drake vs. Drew Galloway HeatwaveNathanDrakevDrewGalloway.png HeatwaveLordDominatorvHaruko.png Heatwave20WomenBikiniBattleRoyal.jpg HeatwaveMilavKiriko.jpg HeatwaveDXWGlobalWomensTagTeamChampionship.png HeatwaveDXWGlobalTagTeamChampionship.png HeatwaveNightboltsvBlackLagoon.png HeatwaveDXWGlobalTelevisionChampionship.png HeatwaveShuravVidel.png HeatwaveSocialNetworkTournamentFinals.png HeatwaveDXWGlobalWomensChampionship.png HeatwaveDXWGlobalChampionship.jpg Results *P1. During the match to the end, Haruko Haruhara was going for the Ride on Shooting Star until The Williams Sisters (Nina Williams & Anna Williams) shows up from the crowd and distracting the referee, Kaitlin until Zeena rushes in and gives Haruko a Seductive Maneuver. Tracer arrives and hits Zeena with Pulse Pistol then she crashes and burns The Williams Sisters with Tracer Rounds. Lord Dominator goes for the #1 Leaderboard then Haruko counters and hits Lord Dominator with Ride on Shooting Star and making her pinfall victory. After the match, Haruko & Tracer are celebrating while The Williams Sisters, Lord Dominator, & Zeena left the ring. *P2. Ash Ketchum & Serena joins commentary for the match. During the match to the end, Nathan Drake hits Drew Galloway with Drake's Deception. Nathan goes outside and confronting Ash Ketchum and Serena on commentary. Nathan wants to kiss Serena, but Serena slaps Nathan very hard then Ash comes out of the commentary and tosses Nathan back to the ring and Drew hits Nathan with Claymore for the win. After the match, Ash & Serena walk out as Serena got the mic. Serena said to Nate "Sorry, Nathan you creep, I'm already taken by Ash. And guess what? My dreamboat, Ash will face you on DXW Great American Chaos. Later." as she kisses Ash then walks out together. *1. During the match to the end after Rio Kazama has entered, Valmet & the newest recruit, Fabiola Iglesias rushes in from the crowd and Fabiola blinds Fūka Styles with Febreze Air Freshener and Valmet knocks Guren out with Knife Throw and Fabiola guillotines Christina Mackenzie with the steel chair to her throat, and Matsu can't believe what she saw, then Rouge the Bat turns Matsu around and hits her with Gem Drive for the victory. After the match, The Black Lagoon are celebrating on stage as The Nightbolts glares. *2. Before the match started, Chuckie was having an interview with Lita until Ritchie jumps Chuckie from behind and the bell was heard as the Falls Count Anywhere Match for the DXW Global Television Championship is on its way starting at backstage. During the match backstage, Ritchie and Chuckie were brawling to the parking lot, and Chuckie shoves Ritchie to the back of the van, and Ritchie snatches Chuckie into the van, and the van drives off with Chuckie and Ritchie to end the match, and Referee John Cone was following them. Later on the show, the match continues when Justin Roberts was interviewing Kim Possible & Bonnie Rockwaller of the CFF's and that interview was interrupted when the van appears as Ritchie and Chuckie continue their fight as they fought each other to the ringside. *3. During the match, Yamcha sets Rei Kon for Dragonball Driver, but Mariah Wong distracting Yamcha and referee, Paul Turner tells Mariah to get off the apron. When Mariah steps down of the apron, Peter Pan goes behind Mariah. As she turns around, Mariah cries out and slaps Peter Pan and Peter Pan blocks the slap and Rai Chou soars Peter Pan off the apron with cannonball roll and nearly hits Mariah. Then Yamcha tags Hope Estheim in and Yamcha hits Rei Kon with Kaio Kick, then Hope splashes Rei Kon with Army of One to pick up the win. After the match, The Lost Boys and The White Tigers shake each other's hands for a Code of Honor then Peter Pan & The Lost Boys raise their fists and shouts Bangarang! The lights went out and when the lights came back on, it's The Elite of the Bullet Club (Kenny Omega & Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson)) hits The White Tigers with dual Superkicks as the crowd cheers loudly! The Elite walks out to the entranceway and Mariah gets up and tending Rei Kon & Rai Chou. *4. After the match, Videl got the mic and say to Shura "I won and you lost. It's not over yet. I'm not gonna kill you, my husband is not gonna kill you, my daughter is not gonna kill you, and the rest of JSA is not gonna kill you. The newest member of JSA will destroy you and that is...ZANGYA!!!" Zangya came out and Videl then says to Shura "There's no one in Kyuss can save you now. Any last word before she'll put you in the nearest emergency room?" Shura responds back to Videl by saying "Perhaps...there is. Destroying me by you from earlier is Plan A, Videl. And now...Plan B. T-There is...a Plan B." Zangya picks Shura up and gives a big boot to Videl as the crowd explodes and chanting "YES! YES! YES!" Then Shura hits Videl with Pure Beauty. Zangya then escorting the battered Shura to the back. *5. After the match, The Ravens and Kill la Kill shake each other's hands for a Code of Honor. When The Ravens left the ring, The Williams Sisters (Nina Williams & Anna Williams) came out of the barricade and jumps Kill la Kill from out of nowhere! Nina hits Satsuki with Death By Degrees and Anna hits Ryuko with Bankrupt. The Williams Sisters picks up Kill la Kill's DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship belts and lifts it as the crowd booing loudly. *7. Before the match started, Mokuba & Peter Pan announced the crowd that Adam Cole won't be here due to having pneumonia. Mokuba was about to win the title via forfeit, but DXW General Manager Dario Cueto announces that the match will go on and replace Adam Cole with a debuting Kabal Hakubi. *8. After the match, Kiriko raises Mila's hand as the crowd applauding until Kiriko knocks Mila out with Just 2 Wicked as the crowd boos loudly. *9. After the match, Revy rushes in and smacks Juliet Starling-Noveno from behind with her DXW Global Women's Championship belt and hits her with Revy Rock Bottom and the crowd is booing at Revy as she's saying, "I'll see you in DC, you chainsaw cheerleading bitch." Then she walks out with her belt. *10. During the match to the end, three members of JSA rushes into the ring as Ritchie Hiroshi attacking Dylan, Zero attacking Ace Walker, and Samurai Jack attacking Kinnon. And Ritchie hits Dylan with Cruise's Take Down and Gohan hits Dylan with the Masenko for the controversial victory. After the match, Gohana and the fellow JSA members are celebrating Gohan's Global Championship defense as the crowd boos loudly and pelting them with beer bottles, trash, and food. But then the crowd explodes as the person who rides the Harley-Davidson Motorcycle and that person was revealed as Bandit F'K Keith!!! Bandit Keith hops out of the motorcycle and enters the ring as JSA is shocked. Bandit Keith points Gohan with his DXW Global Championship belt as Gohan raises it. Ritchie Hiroshi rushes Bandit Keith with Cruise's Take Down, but Bandit Keith counters Ritchie with Bully Cutter, then Zero charges Keith and Keith counters with 10 Commandments, then Samurai Jack charges Keith and Keith counters with "YOU GOT SERVED ASSHOLE!!" and the crowd cheers. Gohan and Bandit Keith are having a final staredown to close the show. 20 Woman Bikini Battle Royal *Jessica & Amu both eliminated by Erika & Sophie at the same time. Miscellaneous *Before the show started, DXW paid a 10 bell salute to the passings of Muhammad Ali, Kimbo Slice, and Christina Grimmie. *The Tap Out or Knockout Match between The Black Lagoon's Kiriko and The Fighting Angels' Mila was made on DXW Unleashed #28 by DXW Women's General Manager, Ran Kotobuki to pay tribute for the passings of Muhammad Ali and Kimbo Slice. *Kiriko has been replaced by Rio Kazama in the Hardcore Rules Tag Team Warfare Match between the Nightbolts and Black Lagoon due to being in the Tribute Match against Mila. Category:Season 2 Category:DXW CPV's